


#59: "Destiny"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [41]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: It has always been more or less expected that Kouryuu will follow in his footsteps





	

It has always been more or less expected that Kouryuu will follow in his footsteps, and inherit the sutras upon his passing; at least amongst the other residents of the temple. Koumyou has done little to nothing to discourage this idea, though he and Kouryuu have certainly never openly discussed it. Kouryuu is such a quiet, pragmatic child that it’s almost impossible to know if he expects anything at all.

Koumyou understands what will happen, of course; though only in the vaguest sense of _understanding_. There will be, he hopes, time to work out at least a few of the details.

Destiny, however, is rarely so kind.


End file.
